Our Last Momments
by British4ever
Summary: It's New Years and the gang's ready to celebrate! Everyone heads over to the game shop and all is fun and games until something goes wrong; there's an earthquake. All of downtown has been destroyed by the quake and millions have died. The gang must figure out a way to survive until help comes but all is not as it seems...Who will live and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To eat or not to eat"

Ryou sighed "If it makes you feel any better Marik and Melvin are going too." Bakura shivered as he remembered the psychopathic twins, "What fun." He mumbled. "Oh come on Bakura it will be fun to hang out with everyone again!" Ryou walked into the bathroom and picked up the brush from the counter before returning to Bakura's side. "Look at this mess!" he complained as he snatched the brush through Bakura's matted hair. "Oww! Ryou what the hell?! That hurts!" He held up his hands to protect his head from Ryou's wrath to little avail. Satisfied that Bakura's hair was as decent as it was going to get, Ryou returned the brush to the bathroom and ran downstairs. "Hurry up Bakura and you may have time for breakfast!"

Bakura stood and shook out his hair spoiling Ryou's efforts, he walked over to the closet and pulled out his favorite black trench coat and pulled it on. Pleased with his look he slumped downstairs to find a fully set breakfast table. He dropped down into his usual spot and reached for the orange juice. Pouring himself a large glass, he sat back to enjoy his last few moments of sanity before spending the rest of his evening with the psycho twins. "Can't you wear something else today?" Ryou asked sitting across from him waffles in hand. "Why?" Bakura asked smirking, "You don't like the trench coat anymore?" In one smooth movement Bakura stood and crossed over to Ryou's side of the table and wrapped him in a big hug causing him to blush and look away. "It's not that!" he insisted shaking his head. "Oh?" Bakura asked placing his lips on Ryou's ear, "Then what is it?" "Well" He spun Ryou around and lifted him up kissing him, "Bakura no" Ryou sputtered flying up the stairs before Bakura could protest. Defeated he slumped back down in his own chair to glare at Akefia. "What?" Akefia asked around a mouthful of toast and orange juice mixture. "This is your fault!" Bakura growled, "I was so close" Akefia's eyebrows rose, "So you are trying to get in his pants." He said with a satisfied grinned. "Just admit it Bakura, you want this more than him." Bakura looked down at his hands, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm doing this for Ryou." Akefia shrugged, "Suit yourself but when you regret it don't come crying to me."

"I don't cry."

"What about that time when we were kids and I broke your favorite car?"

"I wasn't crying!'

"Oh? So water was magically appearing out of nowhere on your face."

"NO! I had dust in my eye!"

"Sure."

Bakura picked up and orange and prepared to throw it at the Egyptian who growled.

"You wouldn't dare" Melvin looked up as Marik came running down the stairs, "What's this Fluffy?!" In his hands he held an old worn brown teddy bear, one ear was torn and he was missing his right eye not to mention his leg looked like it was about to fall off.

"Where the hell did you get that?!"

"From your room of course silly!" Marik hugged the bear to his chest and sighed, "He's really softyou're suck!" He doubled over with laughter as Ryou balled his fist in anger, "I do not! That was my best shot yet!" Melvin felt as though he would die from laughter, "You're best shot?!" He collapsed unto the linoleum banging his fists on the ground all the while spilling over with laughter. "I'd hate to see your worst shot then!" Ryou punched Akefia as hard as he could; only to cause another fit of laughter from the other teens. "You even hit like a girl Ry!" Ryou pouted out his lip and slumped down into his own chair watching Akefia laugh at him with sad puppy eyes. Akefia wiped the tears from his face and looked over at Ryou, "Aww Ry don't look at me like that!" He put his face in his hands to avoid having to look at Ryou's pity face. He sighed as he could still feel Ryou's eyes boring into him like hot irons. He stood and walked over to Ryou wrapping his arms around the smaller teens shoulders, "Okay so it wasn't that funny I guess." He ruffled Ryou's hair and motioned to Melvin to apologize. Melvin looked indignantly back at Akefia," Why?! It was funny as hell!"

"Mel!"

"Okay" Yami silently whimpered to himself thinking of all the horrors she would inflict on him. He would live in a world with ten thousand Bakuras and fourteen thousand Melvins before he spent one hour with Anzu. Atemu patted him sympathetically on the back, "Sucks to be you my friend." Yami hung his head in defeat as the doorbell rang, "There she isMarik?" he stammered staring past him toward Melvin (who had the scariest rape face he could pull on) "Thank Ra!" He exclaimed wrapping Marik in a tight hug, "I've never been so happy to see you!" Marik glowed red and pushed away from the older teen and checked his temperature compared to his, "You feeling okay?" Yami snatched his arms away as he realized who exactly it was he was embracing and folded them across his chest. "Yea "Seen who?" Atemu asked gliding down the stairs in his house shoes. "Heba." Yugi replied mentioning his twin sister who had been missing since that morning when Yugi got up. Atemu thought about it for a second, now that Yugi mentioned it, he hadn't seen Heba all morning either. "Did you look in her room?" he suggested pausing to lean against the railing of the stairs to get a better view of the kitchen or more importantly, Yugi's newest batch of cookies.

Yugi decided to check Heba's room so he started going up the stairs, haft way there he stopped and crossed his arms. "Don't you think about Pharaoh." He growled right as Atemu stuffed three cookies into the pocket of his robe. "Don't think about what?" he asked innocently as he came around the corner. "You know what." With that Yugi turned and ascended up the stairs as Atemu popped one of his stolen goods into his mouth. Marik laughed as Atemu bribed them into not telling on him by offering them two of his cookies. "What happened to being the Protagonist?" Melvin asked taking a bite of his cookie. "It got old." Atemu replied simply, "You villains have all the fun."

"Yea, but you good guys sure can bake!" Marik mumbled stuffing the cookie as far into his mouth as he could get it. He sighed as the soft warmness seemed to melt in his mouth before exploding into a wide variety of sweet flavors. "One day I must steal Yugi's recipe for these things." Atemu mumbled stuffing another cookie into his mouth before going upstairs. Melvin and Marik quickly followed him thinking the exact same thing, evil minds running at a hundred miles an hour.

They emerged into the game room to find Yami laid out on a tidy little black leather couch flipping through TV channels. "That's the thing about New Year's," he complained, "They close all the Duel Monster tournaments for the holiday!" He decided to watch his next favorite thing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gonna Shake the World from the Ground Up!

Ryou reached up and rang the doorbell hoping his friends hadn't started the party without him. Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets to see if he could get any feeling back into them. "Oi he needs to hurry up its friggin freezing out here!" Akefia complained hugging Bakura to keep warm, who snarled in defiance but was secretly grateful for the extra warmth. After what seemed like an eternity to the three boys someone finally answered the door. Ryou looked up at the tall brunette who stood in front of him and smiled, "I thought you weren't going to come Seto!" Seto shrugged and allowed them all in. "Joey and Serenity wouldn't stop pestering me about this dumb party." He mumbled heading upstairs to where the party was really getting started.

Akefia ducked as a pillow sailed over his head hitting Bakura right smack in the face. Ryou laughed as Bakura launched the pillow back at his attacker sending the tri colored haired teen diving for cover. "You're gonna get it now Yami!" Bakura growled grabbing a pillow and chasing Yami who had long since scampered away laughing. Ryou walked over and dropped down next to Yugi and Serenity who were playing a game of Truth or Dare. They all laughed as Serenity dared Yugi to try and eat whipped cream off his nose, Yugi of course eagerly obliged. He ran down downstairs to get the whipped cream and was back within ten seconds applying his clown nose of whipped cream. After Serenity determined that Yugi had enough whipped cream on his nose, he reached up with his tongue and tried unsuccessfully to lick the cream off. "This is impossible!" he exclaimed after trying for the tenth time and ending up with his tongue in his nose to Ryou and Serenity's delight.

"What's impossible?" Melvin asked coming to see what all the fuss was about. "Eating whipped cream off your nose with your tongue!" Yugi huffed crossing his arms in defeat. "Let me try." Yugi handed the can to Melvin and watched as he applied twice as much cream to his nose as Yugi did. Then all three watched in amazement as Melvin licked off every last drop of cream on his face, "Helps to have a long tongue!" he said smiling at the shocked faces around him. "I guess so!" Ryou replied laughing. Melvin began to laugh along with him, "You know Mini Kitty, I could teach you my tricks sometime." Ryou stopped blushing as his face turned crimson red, "Uhof a new year's party" Melvin laughed, "Because it is!" Ryou turned around as Bakura emerged from the back rooms, "That'll teach him to throw shit at me," He huffed as he sat down cross-legged next to Ryou. "You didn't hurt him did you?!" Yugi cried out in disbelief. Bakura flashed him a wicked grin, "Don't worry, he didn't suffer long." The laughter around them died out as everyone stopped to stare at Bakura, who could barely contain his own laughter. Right before Ryou could ask him what it was he did to Yami the doorbell rang and Yugi ran downstairs to answer it.

"Anzu!" he cried flinging the door open to reveal a tall brunette girl in a thick blue fur coat. She smiled down at Yugi as he rushed forward to give her a hug. "Hello Yugi." She said forcing a smile onto her face; she looked past him towards the kitchen. "You baked?" she asked staring absent mindedly into the kitchen, "Yep! Your favorite too! Sugar spice with vanilla!" he said grinning, he motioned her towards the kitchen, "Would you like one?" Anzu shook her head and smiled, "Maybe latertwo"

Akefia began to sway and had to hold on to the table to balance himself, "What the hell?!" he thought to himself, "I didn't even drink that much!" It took him a second to realize that it wasn't him swaying but the ground beneath him. He looked up to meet the same terrified look on his friend's faces. He collapsed onto the floor as the entire building began to shake violently sending Atemu's books crashing down around him. Screams rang out as everyone attempted to find shelter from the collapsing building. Akefia looked around frantically searching for his brother, but thick dust obscured his vision. "Ryou! Where are you?! Bakura!" He called out hoping for an answer but none came other than the moan of the building crumbling around him. He felt a hand on the back of his shirt jerk him into a crouching position. He waved the dust out of his face to reveal two violet eyes staring back at him. "Atemu?!" he sputtered coughing as his lungs filled with dust. Atemu nodded pulling him toward the safety of the wall. Atemu grunted as he slumped against the wall holding on to it for dear life Akefia right next to him. Around them they could hear the screams of their friends as the game shop was torn apart. "Ryou?! Are you okay?!" he called into the swirling mass of rubble in front of him. "Yes!" Came a small squeak from across the room, "What's the hell is going on?!" Akefia released the pent up stress in side of him as he heard the familiar growl of his younger brother. "Earthquake! We have to get downstairs!" He heard Yami yell from somewhere to left of him.

The house continued to shake as the teens attempted to make their way toward the stairs and to safety. There was a wail of despair as they realized their escape route had been blocked by a huge pile of what used to be part of the roof. Akefia spun around to see Bakura and Ryou standing behind him, each holding on to the other to keep from falling over fear flashing across their faces. He reached out to them in an attempt to pull them closer when he heard what sounded like the dying cry of one hundred horses. He looked up just in time to see the rest of the ceiling collapse, along with the game shop itself-

Chapter Three: No going back so we might as well go forward.

Bakura groaned shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight filtering in through his window. "I thought I told Ryou keep the curtain shut." He mumbled sitting up. He gasped as a sharp pain shot up his entire right side. "What the_?!" He looked down and saw the cause of his pain, impaled through his side was a two foot length of shredded pipe. He realized that the light wasn't coming from his window but rather it was coming from a small gap in the debris over his head. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand, the memories of last night flooding his mind. "That's rightWhat would Akefia think if he saw me like this?!" he exclaimed flinching at the pain caused by his breathing. He ran his hand along his shirt feeling the warm moistness of blood seeping up towards his chest. "Damn" He closed his eyes allowing the warmth of his own blood to lull him back to sleep.

"Bakura! Oh my God Bakura wake up!" Bakura's eyes fluttered but he never fully opened them," It's true then" Bakura smiled to himself picturing his Ryou with angel wings leading him to "heaven". "BAKURA!" Ryou yelled shaking him awake. Bakura slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "I look like shit don't I?" Ryou placed his hand over his mouth and looked over Bakura's ragged body eyeing the pipe protruding from Bakura's middle. "What kind of question is that?!" he yelled, eyes wide with worry. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much" He stood almost zombie like and turned to leave. Bakura grunted as he attempted to sit up, "Wait Ryou! Where are the others?!" Ryou paused, "They're close by; we were looking for you." Ryou climbed out through the gap above Bakura's head and disappeared into the world above. Bakura lay back down and closed his eyes just as hands appeared above his head shoving away the rubbleI don't ever remember earthquakes happening in Egypt. This whole moving ground thing is actually pretty scary" Ryou cooed brushing his hand across Bakura's forehead clearing the perspiration that had begun to gather there.


	3. Chapter 3

No going back so we might as well go forward. Bakura groaned shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight filtering in through his window. "I thought I told Ryou keep the curtain shut." He mumbled sitting up. He gasped as a sharp pain shot up his entire right side. "What the_?!" He looked down and saw the cause of his pain, impaled through his side was a two foot length of shredded pipe. He realized that the light wasn't coming from his window but rather it was coming from a small gap in the debris over his head. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand, the memories of last night flooding his mind. "That's right… I came to the game shop with Ryou and there was an earthquake." He fell back onto his back, colors appearing across his field of vision. "Bloody hell…What would Akefia think if he saw me like this?!" he exclaimed flinching at the pain caused by his breathing. He ran his hand along his shirt feeling the warm moistness of blood seeping up towards his chest. "Damn…" he sighed, "I wonder if Ryou's okay…" He closed his eyes allowing the warmth of his own blood to lull him back to sleep. "Bakura! Oh my God Bakura wake up!" Bakura's eyes fluttered but he never fully opened them," It's true then…you do hear angels when you die…" Bakura smiled to himself picturing his Ryou with angel wings leading him to "heaven". "BAKURA!" Ryou yelled shaking him awake. Bakura slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "I look like shit don't I?" Ryou placed his hand over his mouth and looked over Bakura's ragged body eyeing the pipe protruding from Bakura's middle. "What kind of question is that?!" he yelled, eyes wide with worry. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much…" he said smoothing Bakura's hair back away from his sweaty face. "Don't move, I'll go get help…" He stood almost zombie like and turned to leave. Bakura grunted as he attempted to sit up, "Wait Ryou! Where are the others?!" Ryou paused, "They're close by; we were looking for you." Ryou climbed out through the gap above Bakura's head and disappeared into the world above. Bakura lay back down and closed his eyes just as hands appeared above his head shoving away the rubble… . . . Ryou sat quietly in the back of Seto's truck as it sped along the highway; everywhere he looked was destruction and death. The whole landscape had been leveled by the earthquake and he could see dozens of people leafing among what was left in hopes of finding loved ones or belongings. He looked down at Bakura's paling face and remembered how just moments before he was searching frantically through the left overs too. He rubbed the back of his head feeling the dull ache from where he was hit by falling debris moments before witnessing the destruction of the game shop. He sighed resting his head against the back of the truck cab in hopes its coolness would help ease his pain. The sky was a bright blue color with big fluffy clouds hanging lazily in the breeze as if nothing bad had happened at all. The air was foul and he had to hold his sleeve up to his nose to block out the smell. Somewhere by his side Bakura stirred and he reached down to pet his soft white hair which was now tinged red with blood from the poorly wrapped wound on his side. "He's going to be okay." Came a serene voice from in front of him, he looked up to see Marik smiling down at Bakura's sleeping form. He looked up and Ryou, "It's going to take more than a little blood loss to kill ole Bakura right Ryou." Ryou nodded in agreement hoping, for Bakura's sake, that Marik was right. Marik swept his hand through his short blonde hair, "The Earth is a bitch." He finally said laughing. Ryou smiled, "She sure is!" With that he began to laugh too. Marik scooted around to sit next to Ryou on the other side of Bakura and closed his eyes. "You know…I don't ever remember earthquakes happening in Egypt. This whole moving ground thing is actually pretty scary…" The boys were jostled as the truck rode over some debris in the road causing Bakura to gasp in agony. "Shh…" Ryou cooed brushing his hand across Bakura's forehead clearing the perspiration that had begun to gather there. "I'm not surprised, Egypt is pretty far from any fault line I know of." Marik looked over at the brit in confusion, "What the frig is a fault zone?" Ryou rolled his eyes, "if you paid attention in world geography instead of playing card games you would know what a fault line was." Marik rolled his eyes and crossed his thin arms across his chest, "If I listened at all I wouldn't be able to stay awake." "Probably…" Ryou leaned his head up against Marik's shoulder and yawned, "I'm exhausted…" He felt his eyes slowly close as he fought to stay awake, finally he gave up drifting off. Ryou swatted at the hand attempting to wake him, "Leave me alone…" He shifted his weight and found that Marik was gone. His eyes flew open and he realized that the truck was no longer moving. "Come on, help me get him out." Seto reached out and grasped Bakura by his calves, dragging him towards the end of the flatbed. Ryou shuffled around to the side of him lifting him up as best he could to avoid Bakura bumping his head as they moved him. With one last heave the two teens managed to move their injured friend onto a waiting stretcher at the foot of the truck bed. Bakura twitched a little as Ryou tucked his arms next to his sweaty body so they wouldn't dangle. "Bring him over here!" Commanded the nurse from the entrance of the 'hospital'. This hospital was actually just a clear field dotted with white tents as far as the boys could see. Men and women in green smocks rushed about from tent to tent carrying equipment and medicine. Had Ryou been in any other situation he would have laughed, seeing as the hospital looked like one giant bee hive with the queen being a yellow school bus transporting patients in and out of the gated area around the clearing. He suddenly became aware of something cold reaching for his hand. He looked down and realized it was Bakura, he was tugging at the bottom of his sleeve. "Bakura?" Before Ryou could ask what he wanted the nurse had whisked him away into one of the nearby tents. Ryou started after them when he was stopped by Seto blocking the way with his arm, "They'll take care of him, come on we have to help the others." He turned grabbing Ryou's arm and pulling him towards the truck. "But! What if he wakes up and I'm not there?!" Seto opened the truck door and motioned for Ryou to get in. Reluctantly the white haired teen climbed up into the passenger seat and closed the door. "Where did Marik go?" he asked as Seto climbed into the truck next to him. Turning the keys in the ignition, Seto looked up pointed toward a tent two spots away from the one Bakura was in, "I sent him to get a first aid kit just in case." Just as Seto was finishing there was a sharp rap on Ryou's window and he opened to find Marik standing there holding a bright red case. "Scoot over Ry." He said pushing Ryou over to the middle seat and buckling himself in. Seto put the car in drive and pulled away from the clearing heading back into the mass of destruction leaving the sanctuary of the hospital behind. 


End file.
